Bittersweet
by Always Believe In Magic
Summary: A candy factory named "I Vant Chocolate" is allowing five groups of two, one adult and one child, take a grand tour of the factory. It may seem innocent, but lies and unanswered questions haunt the place like ghosts. And why won't they let America get in?
1. Chapter 1

A mysterious figure smiles as he sees hordes of countries standing in line through the window. They were in front of the very building he was standing in. "Show-time" he breathed.

Countries of almost every age were waiting in anticipation to see what lies behind the door of the "I Vant Chocolate" candy factory. Apparently, the name was supposed to be "I Want Chocolate", but there was a typo. However, the name stuck and "I Vant Chocolate" is printed on every wrapper. Just when people are starting to get impatient, a man dressed like a butler comes out and cuts the ribbon separating them from the factory. People rush forward.

"Every group coming in must be a duo consisting of one child, 17 and under, and one adult, 18 and over," the butler announces, "And the first five groups that I approve of get to go in. That is it." Sealand, holding a grumpy and tired England's hand, steps up.

"Did _I_ really have to come with _you_?" England complains.

"I already told you," Sealand responds, "Finland and Sweden are at a Scandinavian conference and no other adult that I asked wants to go with me."

"I can't blame them," England mutters.

"Go on in," The butler says. He can't help but snicker at the way Sealand was dragging England around. England turns around and gives a spiteful glare at him.

Latvia, standing in between Estonia and Lithuania, steps forward. "Can I and my brothers go?" He timidly asks.

"My boy, didn't you hear me? I'm only accepting twosomes. Besides, your friend there," The butler points to Estonia, "Is only seventeen,"

"Go ahead," Estonia says, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Latvia and Lithuania go to stand with Sealand and England behind the open doorway, Latvia giving an "are you sure?" look at Estonia.

America and Tony start walking behind the open doorway too when the butler stops them. "Is that an alien?"

"His name is Tony!" America replies.

"Well hello, Tony. Just how old are you?" The butler asks in a mocking tone.

The butler receives a telepathic reply and falls down in shock.

"I won't let him in. G-g-good day," The butler dismisses the two, America pouting.

"FINALLY," England exclaims, "Someone has heard the rude twit, Tony, and agrees with me that he is evil!" He pumps his fist.

Sealand looks up at England. "What did he say?" England falls silent, thinking of how mad Finland would be if he told Sealand.

America and Tony walk to the beginning of the line and then stop. "What was it that wouldn't let us in? Does my breath smell?" Tony only gives him a confused and innocent look. "Man, if only we could read minds, life would be so much simpler," America ponders. Tony rolls his eyes. "We'd best keep walking…" Suddenly America is interrupted when he hears the butler say:

"Welcome, China and panda! Come on in!" America is filled with fury and starts to run back to the front of the line, which was about a mile long.

"Ve! Me and Doitsu want to get in too!" Italy says, stepping in front of the butler with pouting Germany trying to dodge the surprised stares of the other countries. Butler sighs.

"How many times do I have to explain the rules? You and… Doitsu are over 18!" Italy is crestfallen.

"I have a solution!" One man pipes up from the line. Austria steps out and hands Italy sleeping Chibitalia. "This way, I can continue composing my latest song on my piano while she stays here,"

"Actually…" Italy has no time to tell Austria that Chibitalia was a boy, for Austria is walking away. Italy looks down at the little servant in his arms. "Kawaii!"

"Bye, Italy. Have fun in there."

"Germany, come back!" Italy yells after him, waking Chibitalia up.

"You heard the man. Besides, chocolate isn't really my thing," Germany turns his back and walks away.

A drowsy Chibitalia looks at the back of Germany's head and mumbles, "Holy Roman Empire…"

"What? That's not…" Italy pauses, staring at still walking Germany. "I never noticed…"

Butler pushes them behind the open doorway. "Next!" Lichtenstein and Switzerland take a step forward. "You're good."

All of the rest of the line groan and walk away.

"Alright, congratulations, you are about to be mesmerized by…" The butler starts to tell to the 5 groups.

"NO ONE CARES! Just go already!" England complains, and is responded with silence and a hateful glare as the butler closes the doors to the factory.

"Well, there's no going back now," Switzerland says, looking at the closed doors.

Switzerland couldn't be more right.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's so dark in here!" Sealand whines. His voice echoes down the hall.

"And cold! Who likes it this freezing?" England complains with Sealand, wishing he'd brought his jacket.

"The master, of course," The butler responds. England gives him a "no, really?" look.

"Speaking of this master person, when are we going to meet him?" Switzerland asks. Liechtenstein lightly taps him and frowns. "What? You didn't expect me to beat around the bush, did you? You have to say exactly what's on your mind in order to get what you want." Liechtenstein does not argue any further, for Switzerland is incredibly stubborn. How else would he have maintained his neutrality?

"Where do you think I'm taking you? Of course the master is going to give you the tour," The butler states, "Who did you think…" He is interrupted by a knocking on the door. "I'll get it. The master's room is right down the hall to your left. Do not go snooping around," He turns briskly and walks toward the front door. Sealand waited until the butler's footsteps could not be heard.

"Yes!" He whispers, "Now we can see what's behind all these doors!" he gestures toward the big doors making up the hallway. He walks up to one and starts to turn the handle.

"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lithuania says, trying to dissuade Sealand from opening a mysterious door, "You heard what the butler said, 'no snooping around'."

"You're such a party pooper!" Sealand complains, "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" He opens the door. A giant roar greets him, so powerful that it blows his hair back and knocks off his hat. England shuts the door and leans against it to keep the beast from coming out. When he's finally sure that the monster isn't going to come out, he disrupts the silence.

"Now you see?" England asks. He picks up Sealand's hat and places it on his head. Sealand is still standing in the same spot, his mouth a little "O" of surprise.

"That" Sealand finally says, "…was… AWESOME! I'm opening another door!"

"Not on my watch!" all of the others help England restrain Sealand from opening another door.

"You guys are lame," Sealand says, as England pushes him down the hall.

"We don't want you getting hurt, that's all," Lithuania says tenderly. Sealand is still pouting as he is led down the hall.

America raps on the door yet again, fuming. He sees the face he was seeking peering at him at the window. "YOU!"

The butler sighs. _Not this creep!_ "Yes, me," He notices something. "Where is your friend?"

"He went back to his planet because you wouldn't let us in!" America practically barks at the butler. "Why is that? I'm a pretty nice guy! Nicer than some people that walked in…"

"I would let _you_ in any day! Your friend however…"

"My friend _what_?"

"Well, he…" The butler has an idea, "He's like an animal, unable to think and communicate as humans do," He states.

"Funny you use the term animal," America snaps, "because I wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't heard you welcome China and his panda inside! If Tony is considered an animal, then what does that make panda, an alien?"

"Um, yes?" The butler takes one look at America's face and can tell that he is not in the mood for games. _If only I could escape… wait a minute! I can! _"I am sorry, but the master will not see anyone else today," He closes the curtains. _That was ea… _

DING DONG! DING DONG! DINGDONG…

_Oh great. I forgot about the doorbell._ There is a sudden ringing from a red telephone on the table. This was the connection between the master's room and the rest of the house. Butler picks up the receiver. "Yes, master?"

"Do we have an unwelcome visitor?" The master asks, hearing the doorbell's constant rings.

"Yes sir. Do we activate switch #5?"

"Please do! And could you get me some aspirin? The dinging and the donging are giving me a headache."

The butler thinks about his visitors. "I'd carry the whole box of aspirin with you; your guests are a bit... loud,"

"Activate switch #5 before bringing me my medicine."

"Of course. Good bye." He puts the receiver down and walks to a panel of switches. He turns the fifth one.

DING...

"Thank goodness that's over," The butler mutters. He walks to the medicine cabinet, not giving another thought about unconscious America's electrified body outside.


	3. Chapter 3

A word from Always Believe in Magic:

I would like to thank my awesome readers! Thanks for subscribing, adding this story to your favorites, and reviewing! You give me strength to keep writing even though school can get in the way. So this chapter is dedicated to YOU! 3

The 10 visitors finally stop in front of a large door with a door-knob that looks like it is polished constantly. There is a label on the door.

"Main Office," England reads, "Honestly, why do they keep avoiding this guy's name?"

"Well, what are you waiting for, a formal invitation to go in?" Switzerland asks, growing impatient.

"No, because it's already here," Sealand says, pointing at a spot on the door. Switzerland looks more closely. There is a tiny screen on the door, and he begins to read the words displayed on the screen.

_To the lucky ten:_

_Welcome to the "I Vant Chocolate" candy factory. You will encounter sweets of many shapes and colors, all of which originated as an idea in my head. You will touch only what I tell you to touch, and please try to stay with the group. And most important of all…_

Wait a minute, he didn't read that last line. He heard it. He turns around. There is a man standing there. He is rather well-built, and has these violet eyes that you can easily get lost in. He is wearing a suit while accessorizing with an ascot. His hair is not very visible thanks to the top-hat that was resting on his head.

"…Is that you stay inside the factory," The man continues, "If you go outside, then you are never to come back in. You understand, yes?" Everyone nods vigorously. "Good. And you," He turns to Switzerland, "hand them over."

The others give a look of confusion to Switzerland, but Switzerland knows what the man means. He hands over his pistol. The man still holds out his hand. Switzerland hands over his sniper. The man still thinks that he has more weapons. Switzerland sighs and takes off his belt, where all of his weapons were at easy access. "Thank you," The man says, and pushes his weapons down a chute that was labeled "Incinerator." Switzerland sighs.

"So, who are you?" The man inquires.

"I'm Sealand!" Sealand says, shaking the man's hand, "I'm gonna become a country soon, desu yo!"

"Whatever stops the tears, Sealand," England mutters, "I'm England, the British gentleman. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

"It is nice to meet you two," The man replies. Switzerland scowls.

"Gentlemen are just sissies that are afraid to toughen up," Switzerland says, glaring at England, "Switzerland's the name."

"Why aren't you a firebrand," The man says, shaking Switzerland's hand.

"Whatever," Switzerland subconsciously mutters, still glaring at England.

"Who's this little lady?" The man asks, shifting his gaze to Lichtenstein. She is shocked. She feels her hair and finds her ribbon is absent.

"How did you know I was a girl without my ribbon?" She asks, confused and flattered.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, shining like emeralds. They have a feminine way about them," the man replies, kneeling and kissing her hand. Lichtenstein is blushing like mad, causing her face to be a deep red. The man's eyes focus on another deep red: Latvia's military uniform.

"You're a handsome fellow," The man says.

"Who, me?" Latvia asks, looking around for who else he could be talking to. The man nods. "Uh, thank you. I'm Latvia. I was kind of afraid you were going to be mean, or extremely creepy or strict or…" Lithuania covers Latvia's mouth.

"Latvia babbles a lot," Lithuania fake laughs to break up the awkward silence. He finally takes his hand off Latvia's mouth. "I'm Lithuania."

"Latvia," The man says, striding toward the nervous teenager and resting his hand on Latvia's shoulder, "Why are you so short?" Latvia freezes. Not only is he visited by the haunting memory of the Soviet Union, but the man's hand on his shoulder gives him a vaguely familiar sensation that he does not like.

"I don't want to talk about it," Latvia mumbles and escapes from the man's grasp. There is silence, finally broken up by…

"I'm China, aru! And this," China gestures toward the black and white animal behind her, "is panda!" Panda lazily waves. The man smiles at them.

"Ve! I wish Germany could see this!" Italy exclaims, his voice echoing down the hall.

"Holy Roman Empire…" Chibitalia sleepily mumbles, "Wait! Don't go!" He dozes off again.

"Who is she talking about?" The man asks, pointing to Chibitalia.

"He is dreaming about…" There is a catch in Italy's throat, "Holy Roman Empire. Probably when he decided to leave us."

The man's eyebrows rise. "Us?"

"He's me when I was a baby, and I'm regular old Italy!" Italy explains. His smile is back. "Though, we call him Chibitalia."

"What an interesting lot!" the man says. He takes out his aspirin and swallows a couple of pills. The whole past and present confusion had given him a head-ache. "Well, are you ready to venture into the unknown?"

"How can it be the unknown if you know what we're venturing into?" Sealand asks.

"Please, stop asking questions like that!" The man said, massaging his temples after he had taken yet another pill.

"Wait," China said, "You know who we are, but we don't know who you are!"

"Oh! It completely slipped my mind!" The man said, "You can call me- uh- Mr. Chocolate."

"Did you just make that up?" England asks.

"Yes. Now let's go!" Mr. Chocolate says in annoyance. Half the group is skipping and the other half is trudging to a large wooden door that touches the ground as well as the ceiling. "_Voila_!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow, a door!" Sealand says with fake enthusiasm. Lichtenstein wonders if all boys are pushy like that. Mr. Chocolate only smiles.

"It's what's on the other side of the door," He says, giving Sealand a noogie.

"Captain Obvious has, once again, come to the rescue!" Sealand mutters. England smacks him on the side of his head while a few chuckles are heard.

"Before we go in, I'd like to let you know that no one other than me has explored this particular room before and…" Mr. Chocolate starts, but Switzerland pushes open the door and runs through with the others. The eyes of Latvia, Lithuania, Lichtenstein, Italy, Chibitalia, and China all widen at the sight of a candy garden. The six of them scope out the place and try all sorts of new candies. However, Sealand, England and Switzerland are a little disappointed and hang around certain areas. And panda… well, is panda.

Sealand gazed at the chocolate waterfall. "You've modeled this place after the Wonka factory? That's real original." He crosses his arms but can't hold in his excitement as he scoops melted chocolate in his hands and tastes creamy goodness.

"Finland's not going to be excited about getting chocolate stains out of your shirt," England calls over to Sealand. But in truth, he isn't so thrilled about watching Sealand having this much fun without him. Sure while he owned Sealand he could have bought a chocolate waterfall. But would Sealand's smiling face be worth all that money? Especially when he owed France?

Switzerland sees chocolate birds and caramel squirrels and gropes around for his guns; He had forgotten that they were taken away. He leans against a taffy tree and sighs.

Over by a peppermint swing-set, Lithuania pushes Lichtenstein yet again. Latvia is reading a book on a gingerbread bench nearby until Lithuania coaxes him to take up the second swing.

"Don't push me too hard, I'm afraid of heights," Latvia requests as he sits on a marshmallow, which was placed on the seat for comfort. Lithuania is about to push when suddenly…

"OUCH!" Everyone turns to see a caramel apple clinging on to China's finger, its little teeth sharp as a shark's tooth. Mr. Chocolate wrestles the apple off China's finger. China's is confused. "Why did it bite me aru?"

"Oh, sorry," Mr. Chocolate sheepishly says, blushing, "In normal candy factories you bite candy, but in this one the candy sometimes bites you. That's one of the things that I tried to tell you-"

"I've heard something like that before…" England says thoughtfully, ignoring Mr. Chocolate. "America used to tell these jokes like 'In America, you watch TV. But, in Soviet Russia, TV watches you'. I didn't like those jokes all that much."

Mr. Chocolate stares blankly back in a confused and "I don't get it" kind of way, right in the middle of wrapping China's wounded finger with some gauze (I told you that fruit has sharp teeth). Then he shakes himself out of it and smiles. "Has America always been such a joker like that?"

"Yeah," England says, "It gets annoying."

"I see," Mr. Chocolate says. "It's high time we get going." He cringes as all his visitors cry "WHAAAAAAT?"

"Come on, there's still loads more to show you." And, like that, they venture further into the wonderful world of the I Vant Chocolate Factory.

Or, at least, what they think is a wonderful world…

America stirs. "Ugh, I feel so stiff…" He stretches out and finds that his clothes are covered in ash. "What did I do today that made me get _ash_ on my favorite T-shirt?" He searches his pockets and finds the mirror France had given him on his last birthday.

He examines his features. His hair is very messed up and, apparently, once was standing on end. His face is also ashen and his glasses are askew. "Weird," he mutters. He looks around. He is standing in front of what appears to be a large mansion. Right in front of him, he notices the doorbell. "I'll just ring and ask them what's going on," He says to himself. Not caring if doing so would be rude, which it is, he reaches out to touch the doorbell.

"OW!" He sucks his finger, in which sparks had shot into a few moments earlier. "That's odd…" He says, not being able to piece his electrified appearance to the doorbell that had just electrocuted him. He steps back and reads the large sign. "I Vant Chocolate…" His eyes widen and he swears under his breath. "Today's the grand tour!" He looks around and sees that he's the only one there. He studies the sky and mistakes the sunset for the sunrise (that's how confused he is). "I'd better call Tony. I can't believe we're first!"

Eventually, he sets up this communication device much like the one from E.T. "Tony! We're first for the I Vant Chocolate line!" America shouts into the device. His face grows into a frown of more confusion. "What do you mean it already happened?" As he listens to Tony's abridged (Which, in this case, means he left out the part where he cussed out the butler) explanation, his confused face turns into one of anger.

"Oh yeah," America says, cracking his knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright," Mr. Chocolate turns to face his audience, "We've spent fifteen minutes walking straight through the slow room, and fifteen seconds examining every inch of the fast room- Oh! You have a question?" He focuses on Sealand and clutches the aspirin in his pocket, ready to be pestered with a confusing question again.

"How come half of the rooms here have nothing to do with candy?" Sealand asks. Mr. Chocolate breathes a sigh of relief and lets the aspirin bottle down.

"You all haven't been through half, not even a quarter of the rooms yet. However, a lot of rooms in here have nothing to do with candy, but they are fun and enjoyable," He states as calmly as he can, masking his frustration.

"Yes, but what's the _point_? Are they only for your enjoyment?" Sealand interrogates further.

"They are for _your_ enjoyment. My dear boy," Mr. Chocolate quickly adds.

"But wouldn't that be a waste if we're…" Sealand starts, but Mr. Chocolate doesn't let him finish. He takes out a tray of clear candies.

"Men, please take one," Mr. Chocolate says. He gives one out to England and Switzerland before Switzerland interrupts him.

"What are these made of?" He asks, voicing the thoughts of everyone else in the group.

"It's crystallized vodka. You want one too, young man?" He offers one to Lithuania as England and Switzerland start sucking on theirs.

"No thank you," Lithuania says, "I'm not the biggest fan of alcohol."

"What about you, China?" Mr. Chocolate offers the crystal candies to China.

"No thank you, aru. I had a big breakfast." China clutches his stomach. "Besides, I haven't been the same since that apple."

"There, there," Mr. Chocolate pats China on the back comfortingly, "It'll be okay in a while."

"I know that!" China wriggles out of Mr. Chocolate's grasp. "And why did you do that?"

"Sorry!" Mr. Chocolate blushes. "I used to do that to my fiancé before," He sniffles, "before she passed on. Excuse me." He tugs on his ascot, which was unusually long, and dabs his eyes with it. China finds himself patting Mr. Chocolate on the back now.

"That's so sad, aru! But it was all for the best, I'm sure. It's okay." China holds Mr. Chocolate's hand.

"Please, can you hold my hand again when I ask you to?" Mr. Chocolate asks, still sniffling.

"Sure." China pats him on the back some more.

"EXCUSE ME!" England yells. The two whip around to see England and Switzerland with a strange look in their eyes. "Can we have more?"

"Oh, sure," He replies, a little flustered and hands them two more.

So they walk through all the color rooms, rooms that when something moves inside, it turns a specific color.

"Pointless" Sealand says, looking disgusted at his now green hat.

All through the color trips he says things like pointless, obviously trying to hide his utter elation in front of the large nations; China and Mr. Chocolate hold hands as they change color together; Switzerland and England become more and more under the influence with each crystal-clear candy.

At the last room (It is rainbow with a color wheel that resembles the Wheel of Fortune spinning in the middle) Switzerland and England get tired of hearing Sealand complain, so they do something that they wouldn't do if they were in their right minds. They both take off their ties and (with the help of some other objects in the room) manage to tie Sealand to the color wheel.

"LET ME DOWN!" Sealand demands as he spins with the color wheel and gets nauseous. The two drunken men laugh and stand the wheel upright (with the help of some rainbow skis). They look around and see that there are rubber balls scattered all over the place. They grin at each other.

They invent a catapult (Obviously they were truly ticked off to go as far as building a catapult from a spoon, a tissue box, and a string) and place one of the balls in the spoon. They pull the string and are about to send the ball hurtling toward Sealand when a piercing shriek is heard. They let go of the string anyway and the ball bruises Sealand's knee.

There are choruses of "oh my", several gasps, and Latvia starts crying as their eyes follow the spinning of the wheel. Mr. Chocolate smiles.

"If you don't put him down soon, I will refuse to give you any more of those candies you love." They grunt and Sealand falls on the ground in a heap five minutes later.

"Are you okay?" Lithuania asks. One of Latvia's tears falls on Sealand's cheek. Sealand sits up and wipes the teardrop off.

"That…" Sealand says, breathing heavily. He pushes himself up off the ground. "Was AWESOME!" Switzerland and England grin at each other and England stoops down to face Sealand.

"Now you see that we like the immature brat Sealand better than this stuck-up and snobby one? We know what you were trying to do before, but acting like that's going to make everyone like you even less, so just be yourself." Sealand hears the occasional slurs in England's words, but otherwise he's sure that England was in his right mind in saying that. Sealand nods.

"Thank goodness, too, because I was driving myself crazy!" Sealand says. England smiles and is about to say how maddening Sealand's attitude was when Sealand continues, "Man, it's hard impersonating you!" The smile slides off of England's face.

"CAN I HAVE ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE CANDIES?" He asks, for he just wanted to drown his anger in alcohol now. Mr. Chocolate chuckles.

"Mr. Chocolate, dude?" Sealand asks, tugging on his sleeve, "Can we go through the color rooms again? I missed them while acting like my brother." He grins.

"TOO BAD, BUDDY! WE'RE MOVING ON!" Switzerland says, trying to drag Mr. Chocolate off by the sleeve. Mr. Chocolate gives a small frown.

"Let's go!" He exclaims, but with not as much enthusiasm as usual. _

America paces at the back of the factory. He thought that he did a good job of teaching people not to mess with him in the previous wars, but apparently the message did not sink through to these people. No matter. He clenches his fists. He's just going to have to demonstrate his awesomeness again. He keeps walking until he suddenly bumps into a sign.

_Stop right there! If you are trying to break into this building, we find it fair to warn you: the only way in here is by the front door!_

_Why is this, you ask? Well, the walls and ceiling are made of an indestructible metal! Three tornados hitting at the same time will only cause a slight breeze to the people inside, it's just that amazing!_

_We call this type of wall THE WALL OF THE FUTURE, so good luck with your robbery, suckers!_

_ Made in Korea_

America re-reads the sign. He realizes that this Chocolate factory's protection is no joke. He looks around and sees dozens of windows, each opening up to the maximum height of an inch and a half. He walks further and sees a back door and a near garden. He examines the plants, each one being grown to be made into a candy, and then stops and looks up at a cluster of bamboo trees.

"Bamboo, eh?" America asks to himself, and he gets inspiration for a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Those jerks China, Panda, and the butler guy are gonna get what they deserve, and soon!" America talks to himself and crouches down behind a bush to admire his work.

He had broken the mirror France had given him (he was going to sort that out with France later) and, praying that the seven years of bad luck thing wasn't real, used the shards to cut off pieces of bamboo. He shaped them into little tubes that were less than in inch long in width. Then, he carefully pushed one of the tubes out of each of the windows, leading to the backdoor where he was going to ambush Panda once he followed the bamboo trail (Hard to believe this is coming from the guy that couldn't figure out what had electrocuted him earlier that day, but rage inspires brilliance, I guess).

"Ha ha ha, Panda won't know what hit him!" He says, imitating what his brother says about France not knowing what would hit him when he's planting a curse on France that's supposed to light his hair on fire, but France is a gorgeous as always the next day.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure leads a crowd of familiar faces into the hall where the bamboo trail starts. "Here we go!" America says excitedly as he opens a window nearby in order to eavesdrop on the scene.

* * *

Panda sniffs the air and then sees the line of bamboo sticks. He taps China on the shoulder.

"Bamboo," He says. (America: "HE CAN TALK?")

"You can follow it without me, I'm stuffed, aru!" China says, shaking his head and he walks over to Mr. Chocolate, who is beckoning China to walk with the group.

"Okay," Panda says, and then eats the first bamboo and then walks to the next.

* * *

America is still reeling from the fact that the panda could talk when he hears Panda talking to himself in front of the door. America swears and goes and hides in the bushes to await Panda. Sure enough, the rotund animal steps outside and shuts the door behind him.

"AHA! I've got you now!" America says, jumping out from the bushes and striking his hero pose. Panda ignores him and walks farther north, sniffing. America scratches his head.

* * *

"Amazing!" Sealand exclaims, examining the pair of headphones in front of him.

"Wow, already complimenting it before you even know what it does! This is a definite change from before!" Mr. Chocolate says, smiling. Sealand blushes. "Well, don't be shy, put them on!" After the nine put them on, Mr. Chocolate says something in a foreign language. Each of the visitors (excluding Panda) hears what he says in their own language.

"Wow!" They all say, their eyes widening.

"Talk to each other with those things on, I'll be right back," Mr. Chocolate says, then turns sharply. While he was speaking, he heard several "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"s and some choice swearwords that the others couldn't hear; the translators only permitted the listener to hear direct sound-waves.

_Creak_

"Yes?" A voice pipes up.

"Did something happen in here?"

"Nope," the voice replies.

"Are you sure you guys did not make the sounds I heard?"

"Sounds?" Another voice asks.

"Yeah, someone was yelling stuff like, "GET BACK HERE, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" with a few curse words sprinkled in."

The each of the voices reacts:

"Oh my,"

"Whoa. Cool!"

*murmurs*

"So?"

"…"

"Well, it wasn't us," One of the voices says after a little while.

"… right… sorry… Oh! And you," Mr. Chocolate turns to one of the silhouettes, "It's time." The figure nods its head.

_Creak._

"I wonder what that was about," Mr. Chocolate muses as he walks back down the hallway. He doesn't have any more time to think, however, because he is greeted with…

"Finally," Sealand exclaims, running up to Mr. Chocolate, "Where were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

In an effort to pat him on the head, Mr. Chocolate made Sealand's hat fall off. "Oops," Mr. Chocolate says as the young boy scrambles to retrieve his hat.

"Never mind that," Sealand says as he places his hat back on his head and adjusts it, "Let's go into the next room already!"

Mr. Chocolate chuckles. "Actually, we are not advancing just yet." Sealand pouts. "Don't worry; what I have in store for you is like venturing into the next room." He claps his hands twice.

* * *

A sweat-drop droops over America's head when he finds Panda snacking on the bamboo trees he had used earlier.

* * *

Sorry I haven't written in so long!


	7. Chapter 7

The tourists stand awkwardly as Mr. Chocolate leans back with a smile on his face. Then, suddenly, a draft enters the room. England gasps and his eyes grow wide. He starts running around the place like a maniac, muttering undistinguishable words. Sealand groans.

"Why couldn't you pick something a little cooler to show us? Then again, they're not oompa loompas…"

Lithuania raises his hand. "I thought Mr. England was sober," He says in his most polite and innocent voice, "and what is Sealand talking about?" Mr. Chocolate smiles.

"Sealand, you see them too?" Mr. Chocolate asks. Sealand nods his head. "You get that from your brother, don't you?"

"Um, yeah," Sealand says, "How'd you know that we can see them?"

"I'm confused. What can you see, aru?" China complains.

"They only reveal themselves to those they trust or like," Mr. Chocolate explains, ignoring China.

"Well, I don't really like those girly fairies as much as my brother does," Sealand says, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, FAIRIES?" Switzerland does a double take. "You can't be serious!" He says, laughing. His eyes meet eight icy glares. But, six of those glare sources are also doubtful.

"So, the winds are fairies?" Liechtenstein asks, eyes growing wide.

"Ah, the fairies are _creating_ the winds, my dear," Mr. Chocolate corrects the girl.

"But you're not pulling our legs, are you?" Switzerland cautiously asks.

"Ve~, why won't you believe?" Italy asks.

"Be honest, do YOU?" Switzerland barks. Italy cringes. "Do ANY of you?"

"I do not kid you," Mr. Chocolate calmly states.

"Well guess what? I want a little more proof before I start believing in these fairy tales!" He turns and faces England, who is currently staring skyward. "I'm _sure_ you've seen these 'fairies' before! So what are you gawking at?" England points up. Switzerland turns and looks.

And wishes he hadn't soon afterward.

There, thrashing in the air, is none other than Latvia. The fairies are swirling around him, lifting him up, and up, and up. His shouts are barely audible through the winds.

Switzerland turns pale. "Holy- "

Chibitalia speaks up. "Holy Roman Empire?"

Switzerland blushes. "Um… yeah."

"GET. ME. DOOOOOOOOWWWWWN!" Latvia shrieks.

England finally speaks. "YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN A BLESSING, SON!" He shouts to the struggling teen.

"NOOOOOO!" Latvia screams.

"LATVIA, WHAT'S WRONG?" Lithuania asks.

"I'M AFRAID OF HEEIIIIGHTS!"

Lithuania gasps. He remembers what Latvia had said at the garden.

_Please don't push too hard. I'm kinda afraid of heights. _Latvia had smiled that shy little smile of his that warmed Lithuania's heart every time he saw it.

Now all Lithuania can do is look at his foster brother as he rises higher and higher into the air in a small tornado.

_No. Stop!_ Latvia's body racks with another sob. _Please!_

He opens his eyes.

There, perched on his nose, is a tiny girl. Even if she was regular size, she would be petite. She looks about his age, and has long, blackish-bluish hair and midnight blue eyes. She has a dress that looks like it's made of blue rose-petals on, and a pair of vibrant blue butterfly wings surrounded by a misty blue aura. But then, as he looks beyond her, he sees hundreds- maybe thousands-of tiny girls like her, swarming around him and lifting him higher and higher-

He shuts his eyes. He mustn't think about heights right now.

His nose tickles. He opens his eyes again. The girl is trying to get his attention by rubbing his nose. _Heh, hey! Stop it! _He grins and stops thrashing. He can hear voices from below him.

"Hey, look! He stopped struggling!"

"Latvia! Don't look down!"

_Easier said than done._ _Oh no. Don't sneeze!_

He waves his hands. The fairy, satisfied, leans back and laughs. Then, she flails her arms and she starts tipping backward. "Oh!" Latvia cups his hands in order to catch her. But once she falls, she just flaps her wings and floats to his ear. "Oops," Latvia smiles at his attempt to shorten her fall, "Force of habit."

The fairy curls up inside his ear and whispers to him. Even though she was right inside his ear, he could barely hear her. But it was enough. Her devastating news had made its impact on him. His eyes widen with realization. "I-I… No!"

Mr. Chocolate's eyes narrow as he lowers his spectacles that he had used to view Latvia more easily. "So," He mutters to himself, "He knows." He'd wanted the first person to find out just a little bit later, but he knew that the fateful moment had to come eventually. He was just mad that the fairies had broken their deal and told him. Oh well. He could punish them later. Right now he just had to keep Latvia from spilling to the others.

"That's enough!" He shouts and taps his cane, "Bring him down!"

Almost reluctantly, the winds swirl to a downward current and Latvia slowly descends. Once on the ground, he starts crying and runs and hides behind Lithuania.

"Was being that high traumatizing for you?" Lithuania asks worriedly. Latvia shakes his head.

"Me next!" Sealand waves his arms.

"Wow, Latvia," Liechtenstein breathes, "that must've been like a fairy tale! Did you see one of the fairies?"

"Eh," Sealand remarks, "They're okay. Not as cool as dragons though. Can I go up next?" The fairies swarm around Sealand.

Mr. Chocolate gives a resounding "No!" Sealand pouts and the fairies clump together in front of Mr. Chocolate's face. "And _you_," he seethes to the winged people, "I'll punish you thoroughly later. Don't hide from me! I can still sense where you are! Now, prepare to go back where you belong, because your master will summon you shortly!"

He strides over to where Latvia's hiding and drags him by his ear to a spot where no one could hear their conversation. He notices that the fairy who had delivered the dreadful truth was still lounging in the youth's ear. "You! Get outta here! You'll get _extra_ punishment." He flicks her. She recoils, and then grumpily flutters out of the ear.

"So, that pitiful excuse for life I just flicked told you the truth about all this?" Latvia nods.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Latvia vigorously shakes his head.

"You sure? Would you bet Lithuania's life on it? Cause if you do let our little secret slip, his head is on the chopping block. _Kapeesh_?" Latvia freezes.

"N…no…" Latvia stammers. More tears stream onto his face.

Mr. Chocolate cocks his head. "No? Aww, I thought we'd had an agreement. I guess not. To the, heh heh, 'waiting room' it is!" He picks Latvia up by the collar of his uniform and carries him to a hallway, all the while Latvia screaming incomprehensible protests and making puddles on the floor.

_Creak. Click._

_Swing! Clang!_

"Have fun!" He throws the crying boy in. He faces another shadow. "You! Call those blue nuisances back!" The figure nods his head.

_Swing! Clang! Click._

_Creak._

"That oughta take care of things!" He says, rubbing his hands together. He soon reaches the others.

"Wha-what happened?" Lithuania asks.

"Oh, he broke into hysterics. The heights were too much for him, I'm afraid," Mr. Chocolate coolly replies. He receives several skeptical glances, but no one challenges his statement. He picks up the headphones again. "I forgot to show you this really cool feature on these things that allows you to speed up to voice of the person who's talking."

"But I'm tired of those things! Let's move on!" Chibitalia complains.

"Just put… them… _on_!" Mr. Chocolate shoves the headphones onto Chibitalia's abnormally large head. He hands everyone else a pair. Then, when everyone's got them on, he starts talking.

Mr. Chocolate had shoved Chibitalia's headphones on so that the headphones were right below his ears. He could hear everything that was going on while Mr. Chocolate was talking in… some strange language. Hm, he must've made it up. But then, before he has a chance to mull the strange language over, he hears a soft and eerie humming of some strange tune. Careful not to catch the attention of Mr. Chocolate, he creeps toward where the odd melody was coming from. He could feel faint breezes moving along with him to the same direction. _Oh! The fairies must be following the song, too!_ Before he knows it, he's found out that the source of the humming was coming from the beginning of a hallway; he's just a small left turn away from finding out who, or what, was making the mysterious music.

He makes the turn.


End file.
